


home

by reaching_my_summit



Series: this is something [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sometimes I go feral and just write another domestic one-shot, This is soft and I am gay, they own my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaching_my_summit/pseuds/reaching_my_summit
Summary: the minyard-jostens move into their first home. neil does not want to unpack. he wants to distract andrew.





	home

Andrew Minyard-Josten was sitting on his old couch in his new home with his ancient cat slumping in his lap. King was sitting like a person, arms supported by his father’s hands. Said hands made him direct the music his other father was playing through their new sound system.

“Dance with me.”

“King will be mad at you.”

“What else is new?”

True. 

Andrew slid King off his lap and let him fall over onto the couch cushions. Neil took his hand and pulled him to his feet. 

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“You usually have one, Junkie.”

Neil smiled at the old nickname. “I’m looking for a distraction. All of these boxes aren’t going to unpack themselves, I know, but if I have to get on the stepladder one more time today, I will die. How did we get so much stuff? When?”

Andrew placed his hands on Neil’s hips and pulled him closer. “I’m not the one who had two boxes solely filled with candles and an entire storage tub filled with blankets,” he hummed. _ “Babe, our weighted blanket took up half the space anyway—” _

“Well it _ did,” _Neil said in retort, sticking his tongue out at his husband. “You know that it’s your favorite anyway, Honey. So don’t fucking complain, you ungrateful bastard.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet to me, Love. I’m swooning.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gorgeous, and start fucking dancing.”

“You got a lot more demanding after I married your ass, Josten.”

“Minyard-Josten, Baby.”

“And the pet names—”

“You like them. You _ love _ them. You love _ me.”_

“I never should have told you that. You’ve been holding it over my head ever since,” Andrew sighed dramatically and picked Neil up anyway, effortlessly moving with him. Sir _ meowed _ from one of the boxes she had taken up residence in and Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck. Everything was right in their own little world. 

“Are you complaining again?” Neil asked against Andrew’s lips. _ Distractions, distractions. _

When Neil was kissing him, Andrew really didn’t care about anything the fuck else, recently including his track-record as the resident stubborn asshole. “I’ve never complained in my life.”

“Happy wife, happy life. You’re learning so quickly.”

“Always have,” Andrew said, reaching up with one hand to tap a finger his temple before supporting Neil with both arms again. “Speaking of happy wives—”

“Yes, I still want to try out the new mattress. You owe me at least three more songs, though, and one of them will be grossly sentimental and romantic so that you’ll be forced to remember our wedding day. In turn, you will make sweet, sweet love to me, and we will subsequently very fondly remember the first night in our first real house,” Neil smiled. “Yes?”

Andrew scrunched up his nose and pretended to think just to piss Neil off. Finally, he nodded and gave Neil a soft “Yes.”

—

_ I've been watching you walk _

_ I've been learning the way that you talk _

_ The back of your head is at the front of my mind _

_ Soon I'll crack it open just to see what's inside your mind _

_ Inside your mind _

_ Marry me, I will wait until you're fast asleep _

_ Dreaming things I have the right to see _

_ Lately you are dreaming you're in love with me _

_ The only option left, is look and see inside your mind _

_ Inside your mind _

_ I can show you the photographs _

_ Of you getting on with life _

_ I've had dreams where there's blood on you _

_ All of those dreams where you're my wife _

_ Inside your mind _

  


**Author's Note:**

> jesus fuck my uwus are out of control
> 
> \- song is “inside your mind” by the 1975


End file.
